Consequences
by IttyBittyBlondie
Summary: Lily had absolutely no idea what to do, she had never planed for this. Lily had always been the good girl, the one who stayed upstairs finishing homework when all her dorm mates were at parties. She was always top of the class. She never got drunk. She had only ever had one boyfriend for Merlin's sake. What could she have possibly done to deserve this?


_A/N: Hey there! This is my first published fanfic, and I'm pretty nervous but I was struck with inspiration and through my undying love of all things James and Lily this happened. Please leave a review if you like it! _

_Blondie x_

...

Chapter 1: Of Baby Mandrake's and Headaches

In life there are these moments. Big scary moments when your whole whole world changes. Sometimes you don't even realise they are going to happen until you're in the moment, you just have to take the leap. James Potter was never scared to just go with it. Lily Evans was the complete opposite. James Potter was erratic and impulsive. Lily Evans was shy and reserved. They we're complete opposites, but somehow, between the fighting and screaming and secrets, stags and flying mandrakes they fell in love. It just took them a while to get there.

...

Lily woke slowly, warm and comfortable under a thick duvet. Gradually becoming aware of the pale spring sunlight filtering through the window creating small dancing shadows that flickered across her dorm room. She had been having a very strange dream involving Marlene, a naked Sirius, Potter and a flying baby mandrake. Trying to clear her mind of the strange images she cast her mind back to the night before but her half awake brain did not seem to want to co-operate. As Lily idly watched the frolicking shapes the fog that clouded her memory of he night before began to clear.

Oh _crap_.

...

Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans had been best friends from the moment they were thrown into a dorm together at the tender age of eleven. Knowledgable, confident Marlene was the ideal mix of bold and caring, along with being fiercely loyal, to complement Lily's quieter, more reserved character perfectly. Being a pureblood Marlene was able to guide muggle born Lily through her first few weeks in the magical world and the rest was history. Marlene managed to drag Lily, kicking and screaming, from her shell, whilst Lily had the rare ability to calm Marlene from event her most dramatic rages. However when Marlene managed to get an idea into her head there was no way to sway her on it; no one, not even her best friend could convince her otherwise. So when Marlene decided that Lily should go to the end of year party being held in the Griffindor common room She _would_ be attending; no amount of pleading, threats or dirty tactics would get her out of it. Not even Lily's infamous puppy dog look.

Really the whole thing could only possibly end in disaster.

The end of the year feast was the same mix of predictability and entertainment it had been for the past three years. Gryffindor had won the House Cup, again (although, no one was sure how, with the number of points James and Sirius lost on a weekly basis) and the other houses were now tired of the red and gold that hung on the walls, adorning the Great Hall. But after the polite clapping puttered out following Dumbledore's brief speech, the students turned to enjoying the feast as a way of saying goodbye to Hogwarts for yet another year. They stuffed themselves with shepherd's pie and treacle tart and pumpkin juice, as idle chatter of impending summer plans and the upcoming Quidditch Finals rung in the air. They laughed at the traditional Marauder prank played on the Slytherins (a particularly good one this year involving a running cake and some exploding pumpkin juice) combined with Professor McGonagall's traditional yelling at the aforementioned Marauders, for the aforementioned prank. Gossiping turned to reminiscing on the main events of the last year until finally the feast ended and the houses each flooded back to heir respective dormitories, the older Griffindors exited for this evenings party; any event thrown by the marauders would be legendary.

"C'mon guys! At this rate the party will have _finished_ without us " Dorcas Meadowes whined from the doorway. The fifth year prefect was in the year below Lily and Marlene, however the younger girl spent just as much time, if not more, with them rather than the girls in her own year.

"Pur-lease" Marlene emerged from the bathroom, a teasing grin on her face "when was the last time a party started without me Dorky?"

Dorcas was saved from responding by the entrance of Lily who was pulling a the hem of her dress, looking incredibly uncomfortable. " I am not leaving the dorm like this, my dress doesn't even fit"

"Lily are you kidding you look hot. That dress fits exactly how it is supposed to" Marlene responded, grabbing her wand from her bedside table.

"But I'm supposed to be a Prefect, not a prostitute on some street corner!"

Marlene shrugged, grinning mischievously. "Well if you'd like, that could be arranged. I know some people."

Lily made a face, shooting her friend a curious glare. "Please tell me that was a joke. If you are running around with a clique of desperate hoes our friendship will have to end here."

A sly grin appeared on Marlene's face. "Nahh, that's what I have Dorky for." She squealed and ducked as Dorcas attempted to swat at her. "And with that dress, apparently you, too."

Lily shot a glare at her best friend, it was a lucky for Marlene she had nothing to throw at her. "Well it's a good thing I'm not going down there then, nobody will have to see me in all my slutty glory."

"Don't be such a Drama Queen, Evans" Dorcas responded getting up from her place on Marlene's bed.

"I love being a Drama Queen, it's all part of what makes me so adorable" Lily quipped back, grinning widely.

Rolling her eyes Dorcas turned back to the redhead "I love how wonderfully humble all of my friends are" she ducked behind the doorframe as Lily launched a hairbrush in her general direction.

"And I love how we should be downstairs partying" Marlene stated, laughing at her best friends antics as she also moved towards the door "oh- and getting drunk. "

"You know a party can be fun without alcohol" Lily said pensively and then laughing at the disbelieving looks the other two shot her as she followed them out of the dorm and down into the common room.

...

Why oh why had she let Marlene persuade her into going to that party, and then let her get drunk. _Oh sweet baby Merlin_! She had been drunk; absolutely and completely pissed. After all the times she had lectured the Marauders about their drunken debauchery. What a hypocrite that made her.

...

"You know, if McGonagall found out 'bout this she would be very cross" Lily said approaching Sirius, where he stood behind the drinks table.

He smiled at the redhead "Well, what Minnie doesn't know won't hurt her, besides its Emma, Frank and Alice's last year, we had to make it a good one. Anyway Red, what are you doing here, and in a dress like that. You look suspiciously like you are having - dare I say it - _fun!" _

_"_Oh, shut up Black! I'm only here because Marley forced me to - and to make sure nobody passes out this time - No alcohol will be passing my lips tonight."

Sirius chuckled, a devious glint in his eyes. "Famous last words there Evans."

...

She desperately tried to remember what had happened the night before but after her second bottle of firewhiskey she was coming up blank. She remembered Shane asking her to dance. She remembered Hestia dancing with Lance; Marlene had better not remember that, for all their sakes. She remembered the traditional shouting match between Marlene and Sirius. She could remember arguing with Potter out on the balcony, or at least most of it, but after that nothing.

It was a strange feeling, Lily felt like she was missing a good few hours worth of memory, however she was here in her dorm. Admittedly it was the first time she had been properly drunk, but she hadn't done something awful, like danced naked on the tables, or given Sirius a lap dance. Alice wouldn't have let her get that out of hand. She hasn't gotten a tattoo, she discovered checking her arms or-

Nope she touched her long auburn hair to check she hadn't done something completely mental, like shave it all off.

Well, now that was all established, and nothing too terrible discovered Lily started to burrow back into the covers, already thinking longingly of the comforting abyss of sleep, or even strange dreams containing flying plants, her temples were beginning to thrum as a headache set in. As she shifted deeper into the warmth of her soft bed she felt the arm around her waist tighten and pull her into a warm solid chest. Lily's eyes began to flutter closed, the rhythmic breathing of the other person lulling her back into sleep. For a few blissful seconds everything was fine. But something, she soon realised re-opening one eye, wasn't right. There was another set of breathing. A person, more specifically a boy, was asleep behind her with his arm around her waist. They were practically spooning.

Lily looked around her dorm desperately, trying to gather anything about it that was different. Opposite her where the sleeping form of Alice should have been was quite clearly a guy, with no Alice. This wasn't her dorm. Lily was in someone else's dorm. She had spent the night in someone elses dorm. She had spent the night in someone else's dorm, in someone else's bed. She had spent the night in a guys dorm. More to the point, she had no idea who's. Gingerly Lily rolled over trying not to disturb the still sleeping form behind her. she had to know who it was. she looked up slowly at the mystery boy behind her and came face to face with the last person she had expected to see.

it took almost all of the will power Lily had not to bolt from the room. she couldn't belive how stupid she had been. If getting drunk made her a hypocrite then this was-

She didnt even want to go there.

Lily had absolutely no idea what to do, she had never planed for this. Why would she. Lily had always been the good girl, the one who stayed upstairs finishing homework when all her dorm mates were at parties. She was always top of the class, always gong the extra mile. She never got drunk. She had only ever had one boyfriend for Merlin's sake. What could she have possibly done to deserve this.

She really didn't know how to feel, should she be angry? And if so should she be angry at him or herself? God he had to give known that she was drunk; there's no way she would have done anything with him sober, at least to get her into this situation.

Looking back, it really wasn't Lily's fault that she hadn't noticed the small movements and sounds that accompanied somebody waking up. She was far too busy contemplating how she would make her great escape, and then find a way to kill Marlene and Hestia without being carted off to Azkaban. When a surprised squeak came from the body behind her Lily was anything but prepared, and judging by the shocked look on the face of James Potter she wasn't the only one.

Staring at the half naked form of her worst enemy Lily swore to Merlin she would hunt Marlene and Hestia down and strangle them both, Azkaban be damned.


End file.
